


相伴

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 萧十一郎 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	相伴

　　萧十一郎走的时候，并没有带走连城璧的生命，却带走了他一生中所希冀的一切——希望、骄傲、光荣。他走的时候，只说了一句话：“你不能死，因为我还是欠你的。” 

　　所以连城璧没有死。世上不畏死的只有两种人，前一种不知死亡的可怕。而另一种就是生无可恋的懦夫。

　　而连城璧则是第三种人。他知道死亡的可怕，也深深明白这个冰冷的世道对于失败者是多么残忍。但他必须活下去，为了萧十一郎的那句话，“因为我还是欠你的”。

　　萧十一郎是风，是孤狼。风再潇洒，也会被困在山谷中，孤狼再冷漠，也会被心困住。

　　因为那句承诺，这是萧十一郎欠他的。

　　他用了五年时间重建无垢山庄。世人总是健忘的，他们渐渐忘了连城璧曾经做过的事，重新记住了那个侠义无双的无瑕公子。

　　最完美的外形，最完美的风度，最完美的身世，还有最完美的举止，但是他总觉得缺了什么。

　　他对月独酌，满庭凉风习习。

　　是寂寞。

　　萧十一郎因为寂寞需要不停地朝前走，不停地寻找，不停地突破，而他却因为寂寞也需要不停地朝前走，不停地追求，不停地维持。

　　他想到了那一夜。

　　在那个很破很破的酒摊里，两个本该是终身仇敌的人坐在了一起。

　　当他们互相举杯的时候，身份、地位、恩仇一切外在的事物在那一刻都被抛弃了，两个同时失恋的男人，两个同样脆弱而又坚强的灵魂，两把互相对峙的剑，两种截然不同的影子，在那一刻也都融合在人性的天空里：他本来就是他，而他不过是他在另一个世界中的自己。

　　他坚信他们会再次见面。就像光离不开影子，太阳离不开月亮。

　　只是他没想到那一日来得这么快。

　　萧十一郎正在被人围攻，好像每次见面他总是陷入苦战。

　　连城璧没有出手，他和萧十一郎算不上敌人，但也算不上朋友。

　　倘若单打独斗，那些人不是萧十一郎的对手，可是联合起来就比那个男人略胜一筹。

　　伤口越来越多，他闻到了血的气味。从不知血竟然也是香甜的，他舔了舔嘴唇，目光变得火热起来。

　　萧十一郎终于胜了，胜得很惨烈，惨烈到只要他一出手就能把他击倒。

　　“不杀我？”萧十一郎抬起眼眸，他的眼睛很黑，深处却闪烁着星子一样的光芒。像一匹狼，他忽然很想把这头孤狼按在身下。

　　“那次你没杀我。”他上前一步，垂下眼眸凝视着男人的眼睛，“我们两不相欠了。”

　　萧十一郎笑了两声，用手背抹去嘴角的血，“有酒吗？”

　　他抬头看看头顶的月色，忽然心底闪过一点温柔，“没有酒，但是可以买。”

　　他还记得那个很破很破的酒摊。

　　萧十一郎伤得很重，他理所当然的揽着他的腰，施展轻功带他离开了树林。

　　树枝从脸颊边擦过，大雨过后空气中充斥着淡淡的青草味。男人的身体并不柔软，但是腰很细，像柔韧的竹子。

　　酒摊到了，酒幌子被风吹得猎猎作响，挂在屋檐下的灯笼发出橘黄色的光芒。

　　他放开了萧十一郎，看着空空的双手，心头有些失落。

　　“这是我们第二次饮酒。”萧十一郎喝酒从来不用杯子，他举起酒碗，“第二次心平气和，没有拔刀相向。”

　　连城璧举起酒杯与他碰了碰。无瑕公子高贵优雅，能将这破旧的酒摊也坐出金殿玉阁的风范。

　　酒不烈不醇，远远比不得山庄里的美酒。但是和他对饮的人是萧十一郎，萧十一郎这个人就是世上最烈的酒。

　　两个人都喝醉了，踉跄着来到了镇子上，倒在了一张散发着霉味的床上。

　　萧十一郎眯着眼睛，努力分辨那个男人的样子。

　　闪动的烛光，照着他英俊、温和、平静的脸，使他这张脸看来似乎也有些激动变化。但等他夹断了烛芯，烛火稳定下来，他的脸也立刻又恢复平静。 

　　“连城璧。”他轻轻的叫出了这个名字。

　　连城璧呼吸一窒，他的心脏在皮肤下砰砰跳动着，随时冲破那层薄薄的肌肤。男人被他压在身下，舒展着柔韧有力的身体。这个认知让他兴奋得发抖，一股战栗般的快感从尾椎冲上大脑。

　　他有一种熏熏然的感觉，又有一种暴虐的冲动。

　　他点了男人的穴道，将他的双腕拉到头顶，慢条斯理的从男人的腰间抽出腰带，一圈一圈的捆在那双并不柔软的手腕上。

　　萧十一郎即便是醉，也给人一种清醒的感觉。他睁着那双黑嗔嗔的眼睛，用清冷的带着酒香的调子问他，“连城璧，你要做什么？”

　　“十一郎，我们本就是一个人。一样的孤独，一样的寂寞。”他将男人松散的衣服彻底扯开，把他的双腿架在了肩上。

　　“连城璧！”十一郎彻底清醒过来，他开始挣扎，但为时已晚。

　　连城璧将那根火热而坚硬的东西顶进了他的体内。他的动作并不激烈，一如无瑕公子的温柔做派。但是十一郎却觉得天下酷刑莫过于此，本不该容纳的入口被慢慢撑开，被迫含住那硕大的顶端。

　　薄嫩的穴口开始抽搐，艰难的咬住那截柱身，泛出殷红的色泽。

　　“住手，连城璧，我……”最后的调子化作一声悲鸣，被扛在肩头的脚细弱的挣扎着，脚跟不时蹭过连城璧的肩头。

　　他的身体绷得像一张弓，每一寸肌肉都绞得紧紧的。

　　“你喜欢这样。”连城璧的呼吸变得越来越粗重，身为男人，十一郎该死的明白那是什么。

　　欲望，一个男人对另一个男人的欲望。

　　“你把我咬得很紧。”连城璧稍稍停顿了一下，轻轻晃动腰部。

　　萧十一郎的身体很热，被迫含入他的部分更热得像火。现在他握不住刀，使不了武功，却还在用他的眼睛，他的身体抗拒。

　　连城璧听到了碎裂的声音，一直戴在他脸上的面具终于碎了，被桎梏的兽从心头咆哮而出。他终于不用再压抑自己，他想得到这个男人，他想主宰这个男人。

　　双手顺着脚踝慢慢往上，一寸寸感受着男人肌肤的战栗，最后停在浑圆紧实的臀瓣上。他用力握住，看着蜜色的臀肉从指缝中溢出。

　　“啊！”男人发出一声闷哼，豆大的汗珠滚落鬓边。

　　“喜欢吗？”他将臀瓣往里一挤，连带的让那本就狭窄的花径变得更紧致。

　　他的巨物被花壁紧紧裹着，突突的青筋蛮横的压迫着敏感的媚肉，“十一郎，我在你的身体里。”他俯下身，舔着男人干裂的唇瓣，吮着他渗出的血，“我很喜欢这种感觉。柔软，火热，融为一体。你呢？”

　　“连城璧，放……”

　　他冲到了男人的最深处，那处比别的地方更狭窄，也更让人神魂欲醉。十一郎全身都在颤抖，嘴唇虚弱的张着，用气音咒骂着他。

　　他猛的抽了出来，一直退到穴口附近。

　　萧十一郎的腰抖得更厉害，被撑到极致之后就是满满的空虚，他快要被这种从未体会过的感觉逼疯。

　　连城璧没有照顾那跟可怜的阳具，他就着相连的姿势将萧十一郎翻了个身。巨大的顶端密密在花径里转了一圈，碾压着每一寸媚肉。被凌虐的花径里已满是伤口，但在这种暴虐的对待下，另一种诡异的感觉慢慢扩散开来。

　　酥麻，瘙痒，似乎想要什么东西冲进来，破坏他，填满他。

　　萧十一郎不知所措，他挣扎向前爬去，却很快被连城璧掐着腰拖了回来，牢牢钉在了胯下。

　　花径渐渐变得湿润，欲拒还迎的承受着暴虐的侵袭。

　　萧十一郎的上半身伏在床上，优美的肩胛骨从破碎的衣衫里露出来，像振翅欲飞的蝶。

　　“十一郎，十一郎。”连城璧抓着他的臀部，蜜色的肌肤被烙上青紫的印记。

　　男人很少呻吟，只有承受不住的时候才会发出细碎的闷哼。越是这样，他越想毁掉这个男人。

　　花径的颤动越来越厉害，他知道男人快要达到高潮了。

　　他的动作越来越激烈，每一次撞击都恨不得将自己的睾丸挤进对方火热的身体里。他的耻毛沾着晶莹的淫液，空气里全是浓烈的麝香味。

　　“除了我，任何人都不能让你高潮，包括你自己。”他将精液射在了十一郎的最深处。

　　那股液体灼热而强悍，狠狠的浇在了男人的内壁上。让他从内而外染上了自己的气味，同时也把他肏到了高潮。

　　“混蛋。”十一郎终于发出了声音，狠狠的咒骂声中带着微弱的哭腔。

　　这声音让他又兴奋了起来，慢慢将自己抽了出来，翻过十一郎的身体，不出意外看到了泛红的眼圈。

　　“连城璧。”萧十一郎没有哭，哪怕长长的睫毛上沾着水汽，他也依旧是那个骄傲的萧十一郎。“就算我们上了床也改变不了什么。”

　　“我知道。”连城璧痴迷的看着那双眼睛，低下头吻住了他的唇，“我们是敌人，是对手，是活在不同世界里的两个灵魂。”他轻柔的吮着男人的唇瓣，抚摸着男人的身体，“我不想改变什么，我只是想让你明白，这世上再没有人能比我们更亲密了。”

　　萧十一郎静静看着他，眼眸澄澈如水，没有一丝污垢。

　　连城璧忽然觉得只有他才配得上“无瑕”二字，正要退开，忽然颈脖被揽住，一只手掌把他的头压了下来。

　　他怔了一下，立刻反客为主。试探，热吻，缠绵。

　　在这个没有月亮的夜晚里，在客栈破旧的床上，两个孤独的人紧紧拥抱着彼此，两个寂寞的灵魂紧紧靠在了一起。

　　第二日天将明时，萧十一郎走了。连城璧目送他离开，没有挽留。

　　过了一年，连城璧的声名如日中天，武林世家都想与他结亲，但他始终没让一个女子入住无垢山庄。

　　有人说他是情痴，心中还想着亡妻沈璧君。

　　有人说他心怀大志，不愿被儿女情长绊住手脚。

　　除了连城璧自己，没人知道这位华贵文雅的无瑕公子在想什么。他很冷静，精心筹谋，一步步蚕食武林。他又很克制，始终谨守着那道底线，是他的底线，亦是那人的底线。

　　比起敌人，他更希望能和那人做朋友，超越任何关系的最亲密的朋友。这是深埋在他心底的最热切的渴望。

　　这一年里，不断有人将萧十一郎的消息传到他耳中，可惜那个男人始终没有出现。

　　他又等了一年，这夜天空一片漆黑，只有廊下灯笼发出昏黄的光芒。

　　这一日是沈璧君的忌日。

　　他独自坐在院中，小小的石桌上摆着一坛酒，一个酒杯，一个酒碗。

　　“你来了。”闪动的烛光，照着连城璧英俊、温和、平静的脸，完美得像一尊没有生命的雕像，只有唇边的笑是暖的。

　　“连城璧，这是我们第三次饮酒。”萧十一郎在对面坐了下来，双眸依然桀骜。但是当他弯起唇角，漾出一抹顽皮的笑意时，人们就会不自觉的在脑中浮起一句诗，“轻薄儿，面如玉，紫陌春风缠马足。”

　　“也是我们第一次在无垢山庄饮酒。我等了一年，终于等到了你。”连城璧为他斟满酒碗，“无垢山庄的酒很多，足够你喝一辈子。”他看着十一郎，眼中深意不必言明。

　　萧十一郎仰头饮尽，“一辈子太长了。”他停顿了一下，从连城璧的脸上迅速捕捉到一抹失落。他愉悦的笑了，用空酒碗在对方的酒杯上碰了碰，“但是无垢山庄是个好地方，偶尔来住住也无妨。”

　　连城璧深深看进他的眼睛，轻轻的道：“好。”

　　


End file.
